Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Semiconductor devices are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductive layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon.
In addition, processes for forming the semiconductor devices described above usually include a cleaning process, and a fluid may be used in the cleaning process. Although existing methods for forming the fluid used in the cleaning process have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.